A newly fabricated computing device is typically shipped from a factory without being configured. As such, the newly fabricated computing device is typically processed after leaving the factory and before running on a network. The processing often includes upper bracket, power-on, and configuring basic access parameters via a console configuration interface. The access parameters may include a telnet parameter, a Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) parameter, etc. In addition, the computing device may be upgraded to a specified version and a baseline startup configuration file may be deployed in the computing device to make the computing device available in the network.